


Charlie Weasley

by NoeliaSC



Series: Headcanons [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 14:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoeliaSC/pseuds/NoeliaSC
Summary: Follow me on Twitter @NoeliaSC98





	Charlie Weasley

― Dragons  
― Asexual arromantic  
― Was very popular in Hogwarts but never was interested on that  
― Cannot choose a favorite sibling  
― Actually he can, Ginny and Bill (Ginny is everyone favourite)   
― Gave some money to Fred and George so they could carry on with their inventions  
― His friends tease him about choosing dragons over quidditch   
― Uses an appearance charm to hide his long hair so his mother cannot get it cut just like Bill's   
― Lives in an abandoned carriage near to his work.   
― Not the first time he brings work to home (he can't just leave those small dragons by themselves)  
― Never married, instead adopted parent less dragons babies and raises along with Hagrid when both retired.   
― Can speak fluently Romanian   
― Every time he comes back to England, he spend a whole day in Fred's grave telling him what have happened since last time.   
― BFF with Tonks  
― He was godfather on her wedding with Tulip (Tonks is a lesbian and obviously never married Remus but they just had a child together)  
― Loves nature and wild  
― His favourite niece or nephew is Victorie, Bill's eldest daughter   
― Gave Hermione some ideas in order to improve magic creatures lives.   
― Learned how to knit Weasley sweater so he made them when Mrs Weasley got too old and continued the tradition   
― Visited Hogwarts every year to give a lecture about dragons and also to check on his nieces and nephews.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @NoeliaSC98


End file.
